tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Rastus Derelict
Rastus Derelict was a member of the Clergy of Nergal who helped Tcha Khan set the scene for the invasion of Aison prior to the Great War. He was also the bastard son of King Byron Kagawest of Aison, but he never bothered to claim the throne because he liked to live free as a cleric. Later on he and Hamish Hawkswing were betrayed by the Clergy of Mardük, and they sided with the Grand Alliance to bring Distreyd Thanadar XII down. Rastus's current whereabouts are unknown. Biography Early Years Rastus washed up on the shores of Aison at the age of about 18, only having the name Rastus at the time. From there, he was 'discovered' by Tcha Khan, a high-ranking cleric of Nergal in Aison, who persuaded him to join the Clergy of Nergal. Distreyd Era On a Mission Tcha Khan gave a shard of Krystallopyr to Rastus and Hamish Hawkswing, sending them off to Yamato to give the shard to Distreyd Thanadar XII and to gather 'backup' so Aison could be 'liberated' from King Byron Kagawest. Rastus only heard about what happened afterwards, and Tcha Khan was reported to have been eaten alive by a dragon. Hamish took this harder than Rastus, but since then the two of them stuck together and Hamish was probably now the only person that Rastus actually didn't mind working with in any situation--even though he and Hamish were completely different, the respect was definitely there, and they got along because of that. The two of them returned to Aison, standing on board a Yamatian ship surrounded by Yamatian warriors, thus finally completing the last mission Tcha Khan ever gave them. Rastus was always a warrior, but since Hamish started as a messenger he's developed well with the shortsword. Dire Circumstances More info later. Appearance 5'10", brown hair, average build - he's both strong and agile, although he's not extreme in one or the other. He wears your basic brown leather armour or just plain clothes. Personality and Traits Often wears a sly grin. He's fairly smart, although he doesn't excel in any area apart from hand to hand fighting. His intelligence lies in being self-sufficient. He can pretty much take care of any everyday task by himself - be it cooking or building or fighting or hunting or anything of the like. He doesn't like to work with others. This doesn't mean he's that quiet, though. He's average in the social ring, but never talks about things he shouldn't talk about (i.e. he's not the dumbass who tells the plan to the good guys). Has a dark sense of humour. Powers and Abilities Rastus was a fairly average warrior when he arrived, but Tcha Khan and the clerics honed his skills so as to make him a truely world class fighter. He has no magic skills whatsoever, but he is deadly with any sharp object. He can handle any sai, dagger, shortsword or longsword, and he can handle them bloody well. Can't handle much else, though. Relationships Hamish Hawkswing Tcha Khan See also *Hamish Hawkswing *Tcha Khan Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Nergal Category:Humans Category:Third Age